Modern data centers may contain tens or hundreds of thousands of server computers. In addition to the complexities of managing the workloads processed by these servers, there is the complexity involved in managing the servers themselves. Modern servers may include an additional processor, often referred to as a baseboard management processor (BMC) to handle server management tasks. For example, the BMC may be able to power on/off the server. The BMC may be able to retrieve performance metrics from the server. The BMC may also be able to configure various operational parameters for the server. These types of tasks may be referred to as management actions, as they are directed to management operations on the server and are sent to the BMC.